A light-emitting diode (LED) is a diode used in various fields as a light source of a display device and lighting, etc.
As an LED encapsulant, an epoxy resin having a high adhesive property and excellent mechanical durability is being widely used. However, the epoxy resin has lower light transmittance of a blue light or UV ray region, and low thermal resistance and light resistance. Accordingly, for example, the patent documents 1 to 3 disclose techniques for solving the above-described problems. However, encapsulants known so far do not have sufficient thermal resistance and light resistance.